El beso
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Una semana después de que Lynn ganara su trofeo, las cosas en la casa Loud no fueron buenas, termina con una discusión con su hermana Lynn, de paso una charla con su madre, que termina dando un beso cerca sus labios, el amor de una madre nunca falla. Onee-shot


**Hola chiquillos, como les trata la vida?**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot de Loud House, es de Ritacoln, asi que espero que les guste.**

 **Fipe2: me importa una mierda, por eso no te hago caso, tienes el derecho de jusgar lo que hace montanahatsune?**

 **De los demás? A mi o quien sea?**

 **Es su historia, tambien tengo las mias, asi que deja de joder porque la proxima que este activo te voy a bloquear, porque me sacas de mis casillas en serio.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **EL BESO**

 **Una semana después**

Una semana termino, después de que Lynn ganara su trofeo en la copa, permitieron a Lincoln dejar pasar, pero el daño ya fue hecho, no el no perdonaría a sus hermanas, mucho menos a sus padres, especialmente a su madre Rita Loud.

Todas quiere convivir con el, pero el no permitió hacerlo, les dijo, *creen que olvidare esto?* ellas no entendían lo que dice, le dijeron por su bien, el ya no escucho y no permitió hacerlo, estaba harto de todo, no les perdonaría en mucho tiempo, perdió sus cosas, sus amistades, su novia, perdió lo que mas amo en su corta vida, Rita mira lo serio que esta el, quiere hablar con el.

Rita: (se acerca a su hijo) hijo, sigues enojado? Era por tu bien (le dice su madre)

Lincoln: mi bien? Me usaron de mil formas, vendieron mis cosas, hicieron que usara un maldito traje de ardilla, perdí todo lo que tengo, tu una madre! Una madre que debe cuidar a sus hijos, que velara por ellos, pero que sucedió? Apoyastes a Lynn, preferistes el bienestar de ella que el mio, mama de verdad te quería, eras una madre, para que me dices que era mi bien? En serio, por favor vete (pide un quebrado niño)

La señora Loud sale de la *habitación* con la mirada baja, sabe que le ha regado todo, que arruino todo, se va a la cocina.

Aun en la habitación, Lincoln toma una foto de el y de Ronnie, juntos felices, solo es un viejo recuerdo, le alegro que Bobby cortara con Lori, agradece su ayuda las veces que estubo en situaciones asi, pero su relación con Ronnie nuca sucedió de nuevo, coloca de nuevo la foto en la mesa que compro, tardara mucho en recuperar todo lo perdido.

Es el tiempo que tardara en perdonarles.

 **3:00 PM habitación de Lucy y Lynn**

Es tarde en la casa, la madre aun reflexiona sobre lo que dijo, en la habitación de Lucy y Lynn la deportista Loud esta muy feliz de ganar su trofeo, pero no le gusta la forma como la trata, ya no le ayuda en sus entrenamientos, ni le habla y siempre sale a comprar cosas, eso le molesto demasiado, ira a hablarle de esos tratos, que ella ocasiono al principio, se levanta, y abre la puerta y mira a su hermano traer una caja con ropa.

Lynn: podemos hablar Lincoln (pide la castaña, el albino sigue su camino) Lincoln te estoy hablando! (Exclama pero el ni le hace caso, enojada le detienen en la puerta de su habitación, tirando la caja)

Lincoln: que quieres? (Pregunta de manera seca)

Lynn: en serio que te pasa (responde seria)

Lincoln: no creo que te importe, vete alardear tu premio, perdedora (le dijo secamente, ella se enojo mas)

Lynn: era por tu bien, tenias mala suerte, no lo entiendes? (Pregunta muy enojada, el ya se harto de que tenga la culpa)

Lincoln: si es todo, debo meter esto (responde recogiendo la caja, ella apretó sus puños) en serio es todo? Porque tengo que comprar cosas (es lo que dijo, si que el supiera esta en el piso)

Lynn le golpeo, todas salen y ven a la deportista, el niño se sentía mareado cuando otro golpe deja morado el ojo de Lincoln.

Lynn: eres un idiota, no sabes que era tu bien! Y así nos pagas todo? (Pregunta mientras que es sostenida por Lori y Luna)

Lincoln: tu no aceptas que perdiste ese partido, en serio tu orgullo te hace ver ciega! (Exclama en respuesta recogiendo la caja y se encierra)

Rita: Lynn quiero que te vallas a tu habitación (pide su madre)

Lynn: que! Pero el empezó (excusa ella)

Luna: tu empezaste con esa absurda idea, mira como le pagamos, el nos ayuda y así le pagamos, tardara tiempo en conseguir sus cosas, es el tiempo que nos perdonara, vete a tu cuarto (pide la rockera, pero recibe una cachetada de ella)

Lynn: ahora soy la culpable eh? En serio todos le causamos daño? En realidad todos cooperaron, no me importa eso! (Exclama pero recibe una cachetada de Rita)

Rita: castigada en tu habitación hasta que Lincoln recupere sus cosas, es una orden! (Exclama la madre furiosa, harta de todo esto)

Sin decir nada la castaña se encierra en su habitación, las hermanas acaban de reconocer su error, la señora Loud mira a sus hijas, sabe que es mejor que estén igual que Lynn.

Rita: todas ustedes, es mejor que se queden en sus habitaciones, hasta el día que Lincoln recupere sus cosas, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, es el perfecto castigo, nos merecemos lo mismo que le hicimos (pide la madre ya triste)

Lori: tienes razón mama, nos merecemos esto, nos dejamos llevar por Lynn, de verdad meresco no estar con Bobby, en serio lo meresco (dijo su hija mayor)

Y así todas menos Lucy se fueron a sus habitaciones, la gótica se fue a otro lugar que no sea esa habitación, la madre quiere ver a su hijo, perdornar lo que le hizo, los daños que le causo, aunque le cueste creer le gusta su forma de expresión, de un modo Rita Loud conoce mas a su hijo.

Va a tocar la puerta.

Rita: estas bien hijo? (Pregunta enfrente de la puerta)

Lincoln: vete mama, no te necesito, cuando quería ayuda nunca sucedió, vete (pide su hijo, ella no se quedara así como así)

Rita: vamos cariño, dejarme pasar, es todo, solo quiero curar ese ojo (pide de nuevo, el seguro de la puerta se abre)

Lincoln: que sea rápido mama (exige su hijo y la deja pasar)

La señora Loud entra y se sienta en la nueva cama que compro, mira que poco a poco Lincoln recupera lo perdido, pero no significa que le perdone.

Rita: recuesta (de su bolsa de mano saca un botiquín) tengo que limpiar la herida (pide la madre, el se acuesta en las piernas de ella)

Lincoln: esta bien, gracias por curar mi herida (agradece, mientras que ella le limpia el ojo)

Rita: no te preocupes, lamento todo hijo, de verdad lo lamento, no pensamos lo que sentía tu, espero que el tiempo nos vuelva a dar la confianza que tenias antes de esto (se disculpa, pero el no dijo nada) Lincoln, porque estas callado? (Pregunta y ve que esta dormido) oh hable sin saber que estaba dormido eh (sonríe)

Después de curar el ojo lo recuesta en la cama y sonrie, sabe que algún día le pedirá algo, por ahora tiene que esperar a que su enojo se esfume, cuando eso suceda, la relación de madre-hijo volverá.

Rita: (le da un beso a su hijo cerca de los labios) buenas noches, mi bebe, algun dia volvera a ser igual (sonríe, abre la puerta y le ciera)

La señora Loud sonríe sabe que es un enojo pasajero, pero espera el día que volverá la confianza, mientras que ella se va a la cocina a cocinar algo, en la habitación de Lincoln, el niño duerme con una sonrisa, el el fondo, sabe que es el mejor castigo, lo sabe su madre, mientras que tarde en recuperar sus cosas, mas cerca de perdonar a su madre.

 **EL BESO.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, como les gusto la historia?**

 **Espero que este one-shot les haya gustado un poquito de Ritacoln no?**

 **Bueno me despido por hoy, no se preocupen, tengo otras cosas que hacer y subir algunas historias a wattpad, apenas tengo ese fanfinc, bueno yo me voy.**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme, fipe2 es una niña, que jode a todos peor que guest, xd por lo menos guest se contiene, no le guardo rencor a el ya que le valoro su exfuerzos gracias por eso, pero prefiero hacerlo a como de mi abilidades, o como pueda hacerlo.**

 **A todos gracias por seguirme en mis fincs normales como crossover, no importa como escribes, siempre y cuando sea tu modo de seguir.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
